Hurting Jacob
by AbsoFuckingLutely4everTwilight
Summary: Hey! this is a set of stories for all the ones that hate Jacob Black and want him to suffer! Only for Team Edward or Anti-Jacob fans! Enjoy! and review!
1. Car Fun

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a set of tales for all the ones that are Team Edward or hate the mutt and enjoy watching suffering him!!!**

**Please if you are Team Jacob or don't like the idea of he getting hurt hust don't read it!! This story is trying to hurt no one just to have a little of fun!!! well enjoy!!!**

**This first story is set in the first part of Eclipse but Bella doesn't know Jacob loves her; but New Moon did happen!!! WARNING: Lemons!!Enjoy and review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of this fabulous characters. All of them belongs to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer.**

**"Miserable"**

**BPOV:**

These last few weeks were like Hell on Earth. I barely saw Edward due to the fact that Charlie still didn't like him and decided to become strict regarding the hours he stayed at home. Also, as this was our lasts months in school I had a lot of homework to do, and when the night would come and Edward came through my window, most of the times, he found me sleeping or I was too exhausted to enjoy his presence.

There was still the fact that Edward and I were passing a difficult part in our relationship; we were always on the edge of finally having sex but then he would go back to his senses or someone would interrupt, making us stop. All this had me frustrated. I was always begging him to please do it but he would then tell me it was too dangerous and that I could get hurt. How different it would be when I'd be like him.

So now I was in his car, and very sexually frustrated at the age of eighteen, going to school.

I sighed. We parked the car to found that no one had arrived yet to school. Perfect, now I had to wait for the whole day of school to pass by to then go home, make homework, eat and go to sleep.

I was very shocked when Edward's hand went to my knee and upward and started massaging my core. I moaned. Apparently I wasn't the only one that was a bit impatient today.

"Mmm Edward. What has happened to you today?" I said still moaning.

I suddenly was no longer on my seat and was straddling hi lap and kissing him. He licked my lips so I opened my mouth. Our tongues met and started caressing, fighting for control. We soon were kissing with such force and passion that I had to stop to breath. But not even there his lips left my skin; he started going down kissing and licking my neck and collarbone.

"Mmm, a bit too excited today, aren't we?" He nodded.

"I decided that I can't stand it anymore, Bella. I need you and I will make the hardest to not to hurt you, love. This latest weeks were like hell to me".

"For me too, I can't wait anymore, Edward".

I started kissing him again running my hands through his covered chest to reach to the buttons of his shirt. Suddenly, realization dawned on me. We still were on the school parking lot and people started to arrive and we still weren't out. I stopped kissing Edward.

"Why did you stop?" He sounded annoyed and a bit frustrated. He then started kissing and licking my neck.

"Mmm, because, Edward, we are in the school parking lot and people are starting to arrive and maybe wonder why haven't we got out of the car. Not that I mind", I said. He suddenly stopped.

"I guess we'll have to continue later. Ugh! Let's get out of the car; people are starting to wonder what we are doing here".

We got out of the car. This day would definitely be long.

We were now in lunch and the day has been very slow. I was on Edward's lap sitting in a table, eating. I couldn't resist anymore and I started to kiss him. Not as while we were alone or as this morning in his car, but we were kissing and surely it caught people's attention. I think that they had seen us kissing a few times. I stopped and looked Edward in the eyes. They were black with love, passion and ... could it be lust? This last one made me smile. This perfect creature lusted for me.

I suddenly felt something hard pressing my butt. I looked down to see a bulge on Edward's pants I smiled.

"Bella, you don't know how difficult it is for me to restrain myself from taking you now on this table, in front of all the school. You don't know how hard it was for me to hide this" he pointed to his erection "from people".

"Then don't restrain yourself. I'm here, I'm yours you can do whatever you want with me".

He then stood up and went to throw my food to the thrash.

"Follow me", he told me and I did it; not knowing where we would be headed.

Luckily, barely nobody noticed we were gone. I was following Edward when we got to the parking lot and went to his Volvo. I entered.

"What-"

His lips then attacked me and our tongues started moving in synchronization. He brought me to his lap and I straddled him trying to create friction where it was needed. I moaned when I felt his erection pressed against my folds.

I brought him closer and reached to the collar of his shirt and started unbuttoning it and it soon went away together with mine. He caressed my back, running his hands to my bare back and chest, though I still had my bra on. I also ran my hands through his perfect chest and back, marvelling at the sight of his muscles. I lowered my head to kiss his chest and started going down to his navel and finally reaching the hem of his pants. I was about to unbutton them when suddenly we found ourselves in the backseat of his car, I above and straddling his lap again.

I decided to finish my task and undid the button and zipper or his pants; mine followed. We were now on only our underwear in the school parking lot.

"Edward, what if someone walks in the parking lot and see us or worst hear us?" He was too busy kissing my breasts through my bra to answer me.

"Edward?"

"Mmhm?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes, love don't worry they can't see us the glass is tinted and if we keep it low they won't hear us. If they do hear us then we'll go to my or your house. But only if they hear us."

"Okay".

We continued and Edward ran his hands through my back up to reach to the clasp of my bra. He looked at me and I nodded so it was gone. He didn't look down though, like the gentleman he is, he never broke my eyes. I nodded again and he looked down. He gasped and took one breast in his mouth and started nibbling, kissing and licking it. I moaned.

"Do you like it?" He asked me, seductively.

"Oh, Edward, yes!! I need you, please!!"

That might have urged him because he took both breasts into his hands massaging them and playing with my nipples. I moaned again and we were now bent against the seat and I was still above Edward.

I reached for his boxers and yanked them down to see his erection springing free. I took it in my hands and squeezed it. Edward groaned.

"Be careful, love that's a very sensible part for vampires".

I couldn't resist anymore so I put it on my mouth and ran my tongue through its head, swirling my tongue and licking the pre cum. He tasted amazing! He was amazing. I decided to use more force so I took the part that didn't fit on my mouth with my hands, squeezing and massaging it. He groaned again.

"Uh, Bella you're amazing, baby. Faster!"

I obeyed him and did it. I massaged his balls and sucked all his juices. I knew he was near so I started squeezing him harder and harder. But when he was about to come, he moved me, ripped my panties off and before I knew it he was inside of me.

It felt so good, though it hurt a little. My poor vagina wasn't used to this, nor Edward was.

"Are you alright, love?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, it just hurts a little but I'm getting used to it. Wait a minute".

Soon the pain was gone and I thrust into his hips to create the so-needed friction down there. Soon our hips started moving together; Edward thrusting harder into my hips, each thrust harder than the other. It was a sensation I never felt before. He felt so good but I needed more.

"Please Edward, baby faster. Please harder!!" He did it. "Uh, honey you feel so good!!" I moaned.

"Bella..You're so wet and tight, so wet and tight". He moaned.

He increased his thrusts at an unhuman speed, hitting my sensible spots in each thrust. We were as much as intertwined as possible. I was straddling his hips, my legs wrapped around his waist and both our arms were on each others shoulders trying to go faster and harder with each thrust. Moans and screams filled the car as we both reached to our climaxes. We started shaking violently both riding our first orgasms when Edward stopped.

"Edward, what the-"

We were suddenly in the front seat still wrapped in each other, me facing Edward's chest (not that I minded), when he started the engine of the car getting out of the parking lot.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked confused. He was still inside of me; again, not that I minded, but he was driving and it was kind of weird.

"Someone was heading to the parking lot, apparently they heard something", he said and I blushed.

"Well, any way, honey that was...wow!" I hadn't enough words to explain that feeling when we both were reaching to our climaxes until we were interrupted. It was better feeling than the one I felt when we first kissed.

"Yeah, you're right. Wow!It felt so good Bella. You are amazing, love! I love you", he told me; now more calmed, the soft and caring Edward had returned. I'm not saying I didn't like the rough and sex-driven Edward, but I liked more the one that protected me, in some way; after all that's one of the reasons I love him, not only because of the good looks.

"I love you too. I think we should finish what we started, right? I'm very angry at you, you interrupted both of our orgasms now it's quite not to come right here in this position, you know", I told him in mock anger. I chuckled.

"Thanks, Edward". I snuggled in his chest and kiss him lovingly. I was so happy we finally did it. It felt so right, it seemed like we were made for each other. I sighed in happiness.

After some minutes we parked in front of my house. What were we doing here? Charlie could be here in any moment; and I liked more his bed.

"Edward? What are we doing here? Charlie can come in every minute!"

"Don't worry, love he won't see us a part from that your dad won't be here until mayde five we have enough time for two rounds more". I gasped. Two rounds more?? Wow.

"But-"

Suddenly I was out of the car and in his arms, still naked. We went inside to continue what we've started in the school parking lot and probably going for round two and three.

**A/N: I hope u guys like it!!! Please if you love Jacob or something like that please don't review!! Again, this is only for Edward Lovers of Jacob Haters!!! Well I Hope u like it!! Please review!! Because reviews are better than hot car sex with Edward! (oh well not better)**


	2. Phone Torture

**A/N: Hope u guys like the first chapter!! Edward and Bella first time was in the Volvo in the school parking lot!! What do you think??**

**Here I leave u chapter 2 and this is when Jacob phones Bella and she tells him what she did with Edward!! It's kinda funny if u hate him!! review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or this fantastic characters!! All this belongs to the spectacular Stephenie Meyer and to the world of Twilight!**

**JPOV:**

I loved Bella since the first time I saw her. She was my best friend though, and she didn't know any of my feelings for her yet.  
Unfortunately, she was dating that leech, Cullen. They were sickly in love to my liking.  
I had to tell Bella my feelings for her, though I knew she didn't love me, but the filthy bloodsucker I'm sure already knew that I loved her. Stupid rich vampire!  
I couldn't wait, I had to call Bella and tell her.  
I picked up the phone and dialled Bella's number. It rang two times and she spoke.

"Hello?" She sounded a bit too excited. She then laughed.  
"Hi, Bella it's Jacob. How are you doing?"  
"Oh, perfect, Jake!" she giggled like an idiot again.  
"Bella, I have to tell you something important". She started laughing again. Was she drunk?  
"Hey Bells, you're not drunk right?"  
"What??" she giggled again. "Hell no, Jake. What were you telling me?"  
"Mmm, yeah, I have to tell you something impor-"  
She laughed again and squealed.  
"Can you just wait Jake that somebody here is _misbehaving_!" she laughed. _"Ahh, wait Edward I'm on the phone wait, hun...Ahhh, stop it hahaha Ahh"_

Edward? WTF? What was she doing there with the leech?

"Here, Jake. You were saying..."  
"Umm, Bella what are you doing?? Seemed like someone was killing or something" I laughed nervously.  
"Yeah, it was Edward; he was chasing me around my room, trying to catch me. Hey what did you want to tell me?"  
"Yeah, Bella that I-"  
"Oh Jake you don't know!!" she screamed. "Can I count on you to tell you a secret, buddy? Hey promise you won't tell anyone!"  
"I promise. Friends are for that" Immediately I regretted my words.

_I mean, I was trying to tell her that I loved her and now I tell her that I'm only her friend. Good move, Jake.  
_"Well you don't know yesterday it was the best day of my life, Jakey!! Edward and I had sex!!! It was fucking awesome you know!!! He was amazing!!! It was the best experience in all my life!!"  
I couldn't speak. Time stood still. I had lost all my chances (if there was any). Bella had just told me had an amazing sex with her vampire. That's why the bloodsucker was chasing her, and that's why she seemed drunk!!! She was in pure fucking bliss!!! I felt miserable. The girl I loved had just had sex with other man (her boyfriend and my enemy). Now that unnatural monster had left some part of him inside my Bella. _Is she even __**my**__ Bella?_

"Hey, Jake, buddy, are you there??? Hello??" she said  
"Oh, yes sorry just thinking. What were you saying?"  
Shit do I want to know that??

_Nice move again, you dumb-ass!!_

"Well, I was telling you that it was amazing!!!! He was so gentle and... Guess what??"  
"What?" I told her really not wanting to know it.  
"We've already done it six times in two freaking days!!!! It's awesome right!! You know we did it twice in my bedroom, one in the shower!! Fucking wall-sex, Jake!!! Awesome, right?!!! Well we did it one on Charlie's couch, another on the dining room table and another on-"  
"Wo wo wo wo!! Bells I don't need to know that". I was trying my best to put a normal voice. I yet couldn't believe what she wad just telling me. I felt miserable. A fucking piece of shit!!

_You are a fucking piece of shit, dude!_

"Yes you do need to know it!!! We did it for first time in his Volvo, in the school parking lot!! But we nearly got caught so we had to go to my house!! Oh and Jake, we also did it in my truck!! Well, it was first your truck, right!! Hope it doesn't bother you, you know cause we gave it another use now!!"  
OMFG!!! In my dad's truck, well her truck!!! In the leech's car in the school parking lot!! Well this was worst than what I thought!!! Not also they were having sex but they were doing sex capades in front of all the freaking school!!!  
"Oh, and Jake I kind of need you to fix the truck. We kind of you know, mmm, broke the door??"  
What the hell??? The poor truck!! They fucking broke a door, well considering the motherfucker is a vampire but still they'd also maybe broke the bed or something like that. I can't stand it anymore!!!  
"Jakey?? Calling Earth to Jacob Black. hello??"  
"Uh?"  
"Can you fix it??"  
"Yeah, I guess I can. What's the problem with the door?? Oh, I mean, never mind!"

_Stupid smart-ass again c'mon dude you don't want to know it!!! Behave yourself!!  
_She laughed.  
"Oh, yeah, I mean while we were doing you know what I kind of hahaha was doing Edward a blow job and suddenly I bit him you know, down _there_ and well, he closed his hand on the door frame and it has now a missing part and we can't close it cause he left his hand shape and it doesn't fit anymore!! You know cause he's a very _strong_ vampire!!!" She chuckled at her own joke.  
Ok dude!! Seriously is this kind of a joke cause I don't like it! They fucking broke a car and maybe a bed too. God!! Now I'm talking about Bella in plural, great!! Guess she now means _they_. Sex with the leech affected her.

_Hey, buddy stop thinking about it you're going insane!!!  
_"Jakeeee????"  
"Oh yes, bring it here I can fix it!!"

_Great just great man._

Can you shut the fuck up??

_No I'm in your head I can't unless you want me to._

Well now I want you to so please you're not making this easier!!  
"Hey Jake, now that I remember what you wanted to tell me??"  
Great now she remembers!!

_That's for being a dumb-ass!_

I think I'd told you to shut the fuck up!

'_K, dude, slow down!!_

How can I slow down when my girlfriend just told me she had had mind-blowing sex and fuck with the bloodsucker??

_She's not your girlfriend, dude, it's Edward's._

SHUT THE FUCK UPPP!!!!

_'K, jeez!_  
"Ehh no forget it!! It was nothing!"  
"Really, Jake you can tell me I'm your best friend!!!"  
"Nothing only that... thanks for the bike it's very fast!! It's awesome!!

"'K Jake but remember that mine goes faster, you know Edward's gift!!"  
NannnNana Edward's gift!! Perfect!

"Okay see you later then. Wait a sec!!" _"Edwaaard!!! Honey can you take my truck to Jacob's place, pleeeeaaseee??? I'm begging you, pleeease!!! Look, your innocent little lamb is begging for you!! Look the puppy face!!!! Nobody resists to the puppy face!!!"_  
(Edward) _"I think you're not that innocent after all! Who would think the innocent little lamb would turn into the wild and sexy as hell tiger!??!"_  
(Bella) _"Please honey please if you go you'll get rewarded!!!"_  
(Edward) _"What about I get my reward now??"_  
(Bella) _"Mmm, that's a great idea!! Where this time, my lion?"_

Oh no no no no!!! Please!! I'm on the phone!!!

(Edward) _"Mmm I don't know where would you like, my lamb?"_  
(Bella) _"Hey wait can we go to your house? I think we haven't christened your bed yet. Maybe we could now, right??"_

Suddenly there were no more noises. WTF?? They'd gone and left me on the phone??  
_Fucking bastard and his expensive cars!!  
_Well I'll go myself then.  
For God's sake!! Please I don't want to arrive and watch them doing it!! I have had enough suffering with hearing my Bella telling me that!!

_Again dude she's not your Bella!_

Again you??? Please God help me!!!!!!

**A/N: What do u think?? Plz let me know if it was good or not!! and review!! **

**Because we all know reviews are better than kicking the mutt's ass every day!!! **


End file.
